Skarred for Life
Skarred for Life is the sixth episode of the third season of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. It is the first episode, where General Skarr appeared, as a recurring character of the show, following the recent cancellations of Evil Con Carne. Synopsis General Skarr moves into Endsville and tells his backstory. Plot A pizza delivery boy approaches a dilapidated house in Endsville and is scared when the raspy voiced occupant grabs his arm, the occupant's arm and eye the only thing visible from behind the door. The strange man, who refers to himself as "It" tells of how the house was once owned by a couple that were scared away by Billy's annoying tendencies, in this case listing words that rhyme with cheese. The couple ended up moving to Australia and becoming dental hygenists. The house went up for sale after and was bought by General Skarr, who becomes Billy's neighbour. Skarr is warned by an elderly man that whoever lives in the house will only know pain before welcoming him to the neighborhood. Billy soon appears to greet Skarr, who invites him into the house for some water when he starts coughing. Skarr is soon subjected to Billy's antics when the boy plays with his replica war vehicles and dons the general's old uniform and plays with one his weapons. Skarr reveals his past as a general and that he moved to Endsville after the orginization was bought out by an entertainment company that didn't want the competition for world domination. Skarr denies missing his old life despite going into an overly enthusiastic listing of his past evil doings. When Skarr denies Billy's request to turn on a machine that would harm him, due to being a "good neighbor" now, Billy berates Skarr, saying he isn't bad. Billy then mentions Grim as a real bad guy and his scythe as a weapon of ultimate power that would make someone master of the world. Skarr nervously ejects Billy, who managed to take one of his rayguns, while he distracts himself from the allure of the scythe. Skarr momentarily practices sword combat before dropping the weapon and tearing down an old poster of himself as a general, stating "I reject you!" He then calmly resolves to making some cornbread. While he is mixing he recieves a call from Billy who simply and in a goading tone mutters the words "ultimate power" which causes Skarr to don his old uniform and go out in a large robot suit to obtain the scythe. Billy and Mandy are telling Grim they've decided to set him free if he claims he is a little girl. After telling him to be more convincing, Grim loses himself in the role, not registering when the kids reveal they were joking. Grim goes off skipping as the kids leave and Skarr approaches. Skarr's suit is too slow however, and he resolves to just run up and snatch the scythe from Grim. After returning to his home and attempting to give himself hair, which winds up on his chest, Skarr is greeted by Mandy, who intensely explains that she is the one who is annoyed by Billy, bosses Grim around, and gets to play with the scythe, all while cracking open walnuts. Skarr nervously claims he's earned the scythe, but breaks under Mandy's glare and asks what she is. She replies "I'm just a pretty little girl." Mandy exits Skarr's house with the scythe, thanking him for the cornbread and welcoming him to the neighborhood. Back in the present, it's revealed that the man in the house wasn't a deranged Skarr, but the elderly man who had warned him of the house. Skarr had asked him to watch his house while he was away for three days and is enraged at the state of his property, though he grumpily accepts a dinner invitation from the man. The pizza delivery boy then states that Skarr owes him the money, and a tip, for the pizza, causing Skarr to scream "No!" in despair. Characters Major Roles *General Skarr *Billy *Grim *Mandy *Pizza Delivery Guy *Ernest Minor Roles *Hector Con Carne (Pictured) *Boskov (Pictured) *Stomach (Pictured) *Major Dr. Ghastly (Pictured) Fall of Evil Con Carne The in-universe explanation to the end of Evil Con Carne is explained by Skarr as follows: Evil Con Carne was bought out by an entertainment corporation, since they didn't want any competition with taking over the world. Hector Con Carne accepting to this doesn't follow any logic. It's been made clear that Hector is a "Jillionaire", with plenty of cash, so that he would've given up his life long passion for the sake of earning a small portion of what he already has, is completely ridiculous. Trivia *General Skarr debuts as a recurring Billy and Mandy character, following the cancellation of Evil Con Carne. Category:Grim Adventures Episodes